bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 187
脳無：ハイエンド |romaji= Moeyo Todoroke! Bāsasu Nōmu: Hai-Endo |cover= Fuyumi Todoroki Natsuo Todoroki Endeavor |volume = 20 |pages= 16 |date= June 18, 2018 |issue= 29, 2018 |arc= Pro Hero |new character= Natsuo Todoroki |previous= Chapter 186 |next= Chapter 188 }} 脳無：ハイエンド|Moeyo Todoroke! Bāsasu Nōmu: Hai-Endo}} is the one hundred and eighty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Visiting the hospital their mother is residing in, Shoto's sister Fuyumi Todoroki and Shoto's brother Natsuo Todoroki are glad to see that their mother, Rei Todoroki, is doing well. Fuyumi leaves extra clothes for her mother since it will be cold next week to which Rei looks forward to since she loves winter weather and is glad to see that Natsuo is looking lively. However, Fuyumi isn't too pleased that Natsuo hasn't returned home after running off to college and getting a girlfriend, to which an embarrassed Natsuo defends himself. Natsuo compliments his mother's healthy complexion. Rei comments on the letters Shoto has been sending her and is happy that he is doing his best to catch up with his classmates by completing the supplemental Provisional Hero License classes. Natsuo wonders why Shoto doesn't text their mother while Fuyumi comments on Shoto's busy schedule. After some silence, Natsuo comments that Enji Todoroki has become the Number One Hero, to which Fuyumi tries to stop him but Rei allows him to continue. Natsuo talks about his father's heinous actions towards them and that the world doesn't know about his mistreatment of their family; Natsuo doesn't have many memories of his father and considers him a complete stranger but is livid about his mistreatment of Shoto and his mother and won't forgive his father for acting like it never happened. Natsuo notes that it has been ten years and his father has never apologized to their mother and is leaving the past and his blood relatives behind. However, Rei doesn't believe it to be true which surprises Natsuo as to why she would defend him. Rei looks that the flowers near the window and when she first met his father, she told him that she liked them and then reveals that his father did come and visits many times but not face to face which shocks Fuyumi. Rei admits that she is still scared of him and her doctor advised her to not meet with him face to face. Despite everything, Rei knows that her husband isn't leaving everything behind, not his past nor his family and is trying to face them head on. Meanwhile, Endeavor is facing off against High-End. Hawks is surprised that Endeavor can fly to which Endeavor considers it "not falling" and warns him to not underestimate the Nomu they are facing. High-End starts regenerating and comments on Endeavor's foolish attempt to finish it off in one strike. Endeavor sees that High-End possesses a regeneration Quirk similar to other black Nomus while the white Nomus don't have any special Quirks and assumes that the black Nomus are high quality Nomus with many powerful Quirks. Endeavor believes High-End to be special among the black Nomus since it can speak. Endeavor decides to capture High-End alive because of its ability to speak so that he can interrogate it. Endeavor uses Brilliant Scorching Fist: Hell Spider, launching five streams of fire from his finger tips. Although two fire streams hit High-End, it doesn't stop its advance and lunges into Endeavor, plunging Endeavor into the building with great force and sends him to the other side of it. Endeavor releases a great flare of fire that burns High End's arm, causing it to release Endeavor from its grip. Suddenly, High-End's arm regenerates immediately and grabs hold of Endeavor once again and proceeds to smash him across the building. High-End sends Endeavor out of the building. Endeavor gets a hold of himself and takes note of High-End prowess. Due to High-End smashing Endeavor across the building, the top half of the building begins collapsing. Hawks uses his Quirk, Mighty Wings which allows him to control and manipulate strong and flexible feathers, to get all the injured civilians out of the building first. As Hawks' feathers begin delivering the injured down to safety, Hawks himself joins the fight and launches three feathers at High End which successfully strikes its arm. Endeavor uses an advanced version of Brilliant Scorching Fist: Hell Spider and strikes High End with multiple fire streams which cuts up its body. Hawks wonders if Endeavor's move is his strongest to which Endeavor comments about it not even being close. The cut up High-End begins regenerating and comments on the fight being interesting. Quick References Chapter Notes *The name of Shoto's mother is revealed to be Rei Todoroki. *Shoto's older brother, Natsuo Todoroki who was first seen in a flashback, is introduced and named. *Endeavor and Hawks continue their battle against High-End. **Endeavor reveals a new Super Move; Flashfire Fist - Hell Spider. **Hawks' Quirk is named. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 187 pl:Rozdział 187